howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fungus (organism)
Fungi are organisms seen and mentioned primarily in the background of the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. For the fungi that produce fruiting bodies generally termed 'mushrooms', please visit the Mushroom page. To keep organization on the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki, fungi will be classed under 'Plants', though, in fact, fungi belong to their own Kingdom classification. Description Fungi (Kingdom Fungi) are organisms that many be single-celled, but are more often multicellular. Despite many species' somewhat plant-like appearance, fungi do not photosynthesize. Like plants, however, they do have a cell wall. There is a wide diversity in the Fungi Kingdom. Yeast are single-celled fungi, invisible to the naked eye. Others can be quite vast, having large underground networks of hyphae and only a small visible mushroom on the surface. For the most part, fungi are decomposers and an important part of the ecosystem. However, some fungi can be the cause of disease in humans and other animals. In Hidden World, an immense underground cave system introduced in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, there are a large number of bioluminescent fungi lighting up the location. Though most likely these fungi are not meant to portray actual or specific species, there does exist bioluminescent fungi in reality, though none glow to the brightness seen in the movie. Most glowing fungi belong to the Order Agaricales and live in temperate to tropical regions in the world. Vikings of mainland Europe may have encountered species such as Mycena haematopus, Panellus stipticus, and Armillaria gallica, among others. Function In both the Franchise and in real life, many fungi can be eaten and used as a food source. In the Franchise, this includes dragons. However, in real life, many fungi can also be toxic and extreme care must be taken to differentiate edible from non-edible fungi. Still other fungi are used to culture and ferment other food items, providing unique flavors and nutritional properties, and also acting as a preservative. In the Franchise, truffles, corn, and Dragon Nip are asked for in a Farm Job to make a "specially formulated treat to keep a dragon's wings healthy." This implies dragons eat truffles, and can also be used medicinally, at least in School of Dragons. Fungi is also used medicinally in real life in herbal medicine, but more notably as a source of antibiotics to fight bacterial diseases in humans and animals. In How to Train Your Dragon: Hidden World, fungi serve as a light source in the caverns of the 'Hidden World'. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Many examples of bread molds are seen in the episode "Snuffnut", when Ruffnut gets Snotlout to take out her garbage and toss it into a refuse heap. In the same episode, Ruffnut examines Throk's hands and diagnoses him with nail fungus. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Glowing fungi appear in large quantity in the background in Hidden World cave system. Games School of Dragons Mushrooms and Truffles appear in this game. Mushrooms are a 'crop' the player can grow and harvest, then sell to Trader Johann to complete Farm jobs. Truffles are a product the player harvests from pigs and are also used to complete Farm Jobs. One Farm Job asks for truffles because ''"Fishlegs wants to add a Fungi plot to his garden." Another Farm Job asks for truffles as a special gift for the Defenders of the Wing. Other Mentions Mildew's pet sheep is named Fungus. Gallery Snuffnut-Mold1.PNG|In "Snuffnut" Snuffnut-Mold2.PNG Snuffnut-Mold3.PNG SOD-TruffleFarmJob.JPG|In School of Dragons SOD-TruffleDotWFarmJob.JPG SOD-TruffleNipCornFarmJob.JPG SOD-TruffleFarmJob3.JPG SOD-TruffleCabbageFarmJob.JPG Trailer7.png|In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World SoD-Mushrooms.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragon Food Category:School of Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Human Food